Soy Hokage!
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Continuacion de El destino dedicado a: KuzoyQue Sasuke y los demas hicieron que cosa?


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja(s): Sasuke/Naruto**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Y sus consecuencias fueron…**

**Dedicado para: Kuzoy**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Había pasado el tiempo desde que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, Tsunade sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pues cada que Naruto quería abandonar el puesto Sakura, Sasuke y Sai se lo impedían.

A Sai lo conocieron el día que Naruto se hizo Hokage, puesto que el había ido a ver al nuevo líder de la villa de la hoja, puesto que en esos días había estado muy enfermo y no pudo asistir a la ceremonia oficial, haciéndose al poco tiempo amigo de Naruto y por circunstancias del destino enemigo de Sasuke, quien le tenia celos.

Naruto, no sabía porque se desagradaban esos dos, mientras que Sakura lo quería matar por ser tan despistado.

La Sakura interior gritaba '_Baka Naruto, dos chicos lindos se pelean por ti y ni cuenta te has dado, serás…_' Mientras en su exterior mostraba a Naruto una gran sonrisa conocedora.

Ahora Naruto asignaba las misiones, cuidaba detalles y podía hacer muchas cosas, después de todo su sueño de ser Hokage se había cumplido, aunque no por eso los aldeanos lo reconocían.

Sasuke, Sakura, y los demás amigos de Naruto habían notado eso, y decidieron ayudar a cumplir el sueño de su amigo, después de todo no era su culpa que Kyuubi viviera en su interior.

Y aunque Sai apenas conocía ese detalle decidió ayudarlos, después de todo, Naruto era alguien muy importante para el.

Kakashi e Iruka- sensei iban caminando juntos cuando escucharon los planes de los chicos para ayudar a Naruto, y como ambos adultos tenían gran cariño por el menor, decidieron ayudar sin que los pequeños lo supieran.

Así, de esa manera los Jounins, que había para los nueve equipos que pasaron, decidieron un plan. Harina parecer a Naruto como un gran chico, seguro, algo torpe pero con un corazón de oro y una fuerza tremenda.

El plan de los menores era algo parecido, solo que para demostrarlo, Sasuke seria la carnada.

Así, poco a poco sus planes tomaban forma, sus mentes creaban planes cada vez mas complicados, hasta que al final se fueron por lo mas típico: La 'doncella' en peligro.

Esto hubiera estado muy bien, de no ser porque Sakura sabia de los sentimientos del rubio, desde que Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru, el rubio no paraba de suspirar y de hablar siempre de Sasuke.

Ino, quien de nuevo era amiga de Sakura, había notado también la reacción del rubio, ahora casi nunca gritaba su típico '_Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan'_ de sus labios solo salían suspiros largos y profundos, acompañados por una melancólica mirada.

Así, ambas chicas decidieron negar el rol de la doncella en peligro, Hinata no lo podía hacer puesto que era mas fuerte que cualquier chica que conocieran y además tenia a los Hyuuga cuidándola todo el tiempo.

Tenten fue la ultima en rechazar el papel, puesto que su pareja seguramente le ganaría a cualquiera que intentara lastimarla, siendo su pareja nada menos que Hyuuga Neji.

Los chicos al ver que no habia chicas disponibles para ese papel tan importante, decidieron hacerlo ellos, uno de los chicos seria la doncella.

Choji estaba fuera de la competencia puesto que lo único que hacia era comer, Shikamaru lo rehusó puesto que su novia era muy celosa, siendo su novia Temari, de la villa oculta de la arena.

Lee estaba fuera de comentarios, puesto que Naruto al ver al cejas encrespadas siempre sentía escalofríos de solo verlo, y lo que querían era que mostrara una linda cara, no una forzada.

Neji, por Tenten, renuncio al papel, aun a sabiendas de que si se soltaba el cabello podría haber hecho a una muy buena 'doncella' frente a Naruto.

Iban a proponer al siguiente hasta que Sasuke, cansado de tantas excusas, se ofreció como voluntario. Lo que nunca supo es que todos sabían de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia el y viceversa.

Todos habían visto como le hablo con ternura cuando Naruto supo que seria el nuevo Hokage.

Ahora era el turno del malo, no podían ser ni Orochimaru, ni Itachi puesto que ambos estaban muertos, Naruto les había ganado.

Así que Sasuke, quien había estado con Orochimaru y cerca de Akatsuki, decidió crear una copia de la imagen de uno de sus miembros (después de todo se supone que son fuertes) y se los mostró a los demás, ahora uno de ellos seria el malo en cuestión.

Neji fue el elegido puesto que poseía inteligencia y fuerza y seguro sabría que hacer en el momento oportuno.

Al mismo tiempo, nunca se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había estado escuchando, esa persona misteriosa era Kakashi-sensei.

Al ver el plan de los chicos, decidió que el de los adultos al ser muy similar podrían ayudar, así que informo a los Jounins que sabían del plan de los chicos y decidieron ayudarlos.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi-sensei le informo a los chicos de su participación en el plan, Iruka-sensei informaría a Naruto (ahora Hokage) que uno de sus compañeros se ha extraviado y que no aparece.

"En ese momento entrare yo y le haré la sugerencia de que mande a los Jounins, no a todos, solo a unos cuantos, a tu búsqueda Sasuke, mientras que los que no estarán en tu búsqueda, hablaran con la gente del pueblo para que vean el acto heroico de Naruto." Decía Kakashi-sensei.

Convencido con el argumento de su ex-profesor decidió avisar a los demás.

Al día siguiente, en el cuarto del Hokage, Iruka aparecía mostrándose asustado. Con calma le explico a Naruto que un sujeto con una banda de otra ciudad se había llevado a Sasuke, seguramente no muy lejos, puesto que Sasuke es fuerte y opondría resistencia.

Naruto casi se desmaya de la impresión, seguro eran los de Akatsuki que seguían con vida y querían la vida del último miembro del clan Uchicha, la vida de su querido Sasuke.

Así que no perdió el tiempo, y fue en su búsqueda, pidiendo a Kakashi-sensei su ayuda en esta misión al igual que la de los Jounins amigos de Kakashi.

Una vez en camino, los miembros Jounin le daban pistas sobre donde se encontraba el 'enemigo' y Sasuke.

Naruto seguía sus consejos sin saber que iba por donde habían planeado sus amigos.

Al finalizar llego a un hermoso lago, justo a la mitad del bosque, solo se escuchaban los grillos hasta que una voz llego a sus oído, y lo que decía no le hacia mucha gracia (y admitámoslo, Neji se moría de pena al decir sus frases)

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun, he venido para… divertirme un rato contigo" Decía en un tono considerablemente alto.

Los aldeanos iban justo atrás de Naruto, y al igual que el, habían escuchado eso, y no daban crédito a sus oídos.

"Maldición, te digo que me quites estas cuerdas, pelea como un hombre, no seas cobarde" Se escuchaba a Sasuke enfurecerse con su 'enemigo' el cual al parecer no le prestaba mucha atención.

" Mmmm, me pregunto que habrá bajo esta ropa…" Decía en un tono bajo.

Para este punto ambos jóvenes (Neji y Sasuke) estaban más rojos que un jitomate.

Y Naruto seguía en un trance, hasta que escucho como unas prendas de ropa se tiraban violentamente, y cual acto de reflejo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a sonde estaba su Sasuke.

La vista lo impacto.

Ahí en medio del bosque estaba Sasuke, sin playera ni chamarra, y con un sujeto que planeaba ir por el pantalón de Sasuke.

Naruto al ver eso, vio rojo, olvido todo y se lanzo contra el que había osado a tocar a su Sasuke.

Pero antes de que golpeara al sujeto, Kakashi se interpuso, le pidió que mejor fuera a ver a Sasuke y que lo cuidara mucho.

Y así lo hizo Naruto.

La gente de la aldea ahora confiaba mas en Naruto, después de todo, fue sin dudar al lado de alguien en problemas.

Neji por otro lado, estaba muerto de miedo, los ojos de Naruto claramente expresaban la palabra "muerte", un segundo de tardanza mas de parte de Kakashi-sensei y el no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

En casa de Naruto, Sasuke decidió contarle la verdad a Naruto, pues odiaba ocultarle cosas.

La reacción no fue la más alegre, después de todo, había sido vilmente engañado, y por las personas que consideraba más cercanas.

Estaba herido, pero, como Hokage no permitiría que nadie viera sus lagrimas, así que dejando a Sasuke en su casa, salio corriendo, con un rumbo desconocido.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra, no podía creer que esa forma de ayudarlo a ganarse el cariño de la gente le doliera.

Así que busco a sus amigos y les dijo que Naruto sabia la verdad y había salido huyendo.

Iruka-sensei, quien conocía mejor que nadie a Naruto, sabia que eso no era nada bueno, después de todo, el chico era impulsivo, y en un arranque de esos algo malo le podría pasar.

Sin perder tiempo todos, Jounins, Gennins y Chuunins, fueron en busca de su Hokage, de su amigo, de su querido Naruto.

Sasuke estaba destrozado, había herido a su ser mas importante, y sin querer hacerlo, el solo trataba de ayudar, pero al parecer empeoro mas la situación.

Mientras tanto Naruto pensaba sobre todo lo ocurrido, el engaño, las mentiras, pero sobre todo, como sus seres queridos lastimaron su corazón, cierto la intención no fue mala, pero aun así le dolía.

Le dolía porque eso significaba que pensaban que no podía lograrlo por el mismo, que no podía lograrlo sin engañar a los aldeanos, que no podía ser respetado.

Y en medio del campo de entrenamiento, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, habían pasado las horas y ahora estaba lloviendo, mezclando las lagrimas con las gotas de lluvia.

Y Sasuke, quien al ver que empezó a llover y Naruto no regresaba, preocupado fue a buscarlo, encontrándoselo en el campo de entrenamiento donde siempre estaban.

Al verlo pudo ver sus lagrimas y su cara llena de dolor, preguntándose que estaría mal con el joven, se acerco a una distancia prudente y decidió escuchar los murmullo del joven de cabellos rubios.

"Creen que soy débil, que por mi solo no lo lograría, duele tanto…" Decía en apenas un murmullo.

A pesar de la lluvia, Sasuke había escuchado todo, ahora sabia la profundidad del daño que le hicieron y que de alguna manera, el tenia que solucionarlo.

"Sasuke…. ¿Por qué me causa tanto dolor esa farsa?...Pero mas importante ¿Por qué me mentiste' A mi, a quien mas te quiere… Claro, tu no lo sabes, pero te amo…MALDICION" Empezó a decir Naruto, hasta gritar.

Sasuke pensó que lo había descubierto, pero esa revelación le abrió los ojos, Naruto también lo amaba, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Al ver la triste figura de Naruto, se alejo un poco y empezó a regresar hacia donde estaba Naruto solo que haciendo su presencia notoria.

Naruto al sentir la presencia de Sasuke cerca, seco sus lágrimas, puso su cara en blanco y empezó su actuación de practicar lanzamiento de Kunais. Después de todo, que mejor lugar para eso que el campo de entrenamiento.

Al llegar Sasuke, se acerco al otro chico, lo tomo por la cintura y lo abrazo. Naruto era un cubo de hielo humano, la lluvia lo había congelado, pero el no lo notaba. Naruto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, sabia que era Sasuke, así que se dejo abrazar, hasta que el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke lo durmió, tenia tanto frió.

Sasuke vio como Naruto estaba inconsciente en su abrazo, así que decidió llevárselo a su casa, una vez que llego lo cambio, misión difícil cuando tienes el cuerpo de esa persona, sin ropa y al alcance de tu mano.

Contuvo a sus hormonas y logro que Naruto estuviera seco y en una cama cómoda, mientras tanto le fue a preparar una sopa caliente.

Naruto al oler la sopa se despertó y siguió el olor, olvidándose por un momento de los recuerdos de hacia unas pocas horas, eso fue hasta que vio la cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke al verlo, grito "¿Qué haces de pie? Regresa a la cama, estuviste mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y hasta ahora tu fiebre ha bajado, no te deberías de mover tanto, para evitar que la fiebre regrese"

Naruto no sabia de lo que hablaba, pero al ver que no traía su ropa puesta, sino una de Sasuke, su cabeza agarro un fuerte tono rojo, sus ojos empezaron a ver negro, y finalmente se desmayo, siendo atrapado por Sasuke.

"Gritarle no fue una buena idea" Murmuraba para si Sasuke.

Lo llevo a su cama, lo acostó y regreso a la cocina por la sopa.

A su regreso despertó a Naruto, le ofreció la sopa y también le pidió que le dejara explicar su versión de lo que paso.

Le contó como quería que los aldeanos lo aceptaran, que nadie lo lastimara, pero al parecer esa no fue una buena idea, al parecer, lo que comenzó como una buena acción, termino siendo contraproducente.

Naruto, conmovido por las palabras de Sasuke, solo atino a decir mas leve que un murmullo: "Te amo".

Sasuke, quien ya antes había escuchado eso, le contestó que el lo amo desde el momento en el que Naruto fue tras el, justo cuando se fue con Orochimaru en busca de poder, sino es que antes de eso.

Al final, se dieron un beso, muy diferente al que se dieron la primera vez puesto que ahora no fue ningún accidente.

Después de eso, le avisaron a todos que Naruto estaba bien, con un poco de gripe pero bien.

Al parecer los aldeanos habían descubierto la farsa, pero también descubrieron que Naruto no sabía nada de ella, y por eso, lo quisieron.

Cada que salía no faltaba la amable persona que le diera una sonrisa, un saludo, que le mostraba que ahora era apreciado.

A la semana de eso, todo Konoha sabia que la persona que tenia los afectos del único Uchicha vivo era su Hokage, nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, actual Hokage y ninja de la villa oculta de la hoja.

Puesto que a pesar de ser Hokage, de vez en cuando acompañaba a los ninjas a hacer su labor, quería estar con ellos más tiempo que ningún otro Hokage les había dedicado.

Sasuke, siempre estaba a su lado, todos al saber del amor que se tenían los dos muchachos no dijeron nada, por el contrario los animaban a hacerlo publico, cosa que lograron tras mucho esfuerzo, y finalmente al año de la muerte de Itachi se quedaron a vivir juntos como una familia, adoptando a un niño, al parecer Naruto se sintió identificado y de inmediato lo cuido como propio.

Desgraciadamente el legado del clan Uchicha, el Sharingan se perdió debido a que no hubo descendientes directos, pero el amor de Sasuke y Naruto lo valía, y mas porque aunque no era su hijo de verdad ahora tenían a un pequeño al cual dedicarle tiempo y amor.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Hola!!!**_

**_Antes que nada, esta continuación fue hecha porque Kuzoy, una linda persona que me dejo el primer review en el fic "El destino" me dijo amablemente quien era Sai… aunque… XD no se porque capitulo salga, puesto que he visto hasta el 200 y no lo recuerdo…Culpen a mi mala memoria U.U _**

**_Por eso, es posible que su personaje me quede medio raro…. Así que no me maten por eso, onegai!!! Aunque tampoco es para tanto, puesto que Sai solo lo puse en unas cuantas veces u.u_**

**_Y Kuzoy, muchas gracias por la información, este fic lo hice para vos, puesto que note que en verdad no había mucho narusasu, y que en efecto, parecía mas de amistad._**

_**Espero te guste este fic!!!**_

_**----Senko---**_


End file.
